


Friendship, love and music

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 06:50:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: Dolph Ziggler is a dancer who is focused on his career and has no time for relationships. Until  a Dean Ambrose came along.





	Friendship, love and music

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to try a new couple.

Come on Dolph Mustafa called from the kitchen we gonna be late for class, can we just go without him ,,, Finn asked..  
No ! He doesn't have a car remember so we just have to wait.  
Let's go Dolph said taking the keys I'm driving fine as long as we get out of here I don't want miss Trish on my head again for being late and she starts preaching about how lateness is a sign of incompetency Mustafa said getting all dramatic like their dance instructor miss Trish stratus.  
I just want to get out of here and make it big in new York. They started singing new York , new York .

 

We here Finn said.

They got out of the car and ran into the class they found their friends Xavier waiting for them. Can you guys be early just for once Xavier asked them never mind let's just dance.

They chuckled.

So the art to dancing is the right moves knowing the right moves is important because you will know how to master any dance in the future you must take centre stage like new York or LA or Paris or wherever you end up after college.

 

 

 

Hello beautiful Finn turned to kiss his boyfriend and his friends made a wooooo sounds , hey baby Finn responded.  
Mustafa got up and went to his boyfriend hello love I missed you he said I missed you too babe how was dance class.. Roman asked it was fine and how was football practice.. it was great Roman said.  
They all say down and had lunch together. 

Ohh! Guys said Seth I would like you to meet someone this is my brother Dean his from LA his a music producer and Dean this are my friends. Roman and his boyfriend Mustafa and Xavier, Dolph and he looked at Finn and smiled and this is the love of my life he spoke taking Finn's hand and Dean moved closer shock Finn's hand and smiled so your the one driving my brother crazy I mean his madly in love with you can't stop talking about you Finn blushed.

Hei! Seth protests.

Dean smiled it's great to meet you dude. He couldn't keep his eyes of Dolph who was on his phone all the time .

Hello Dean speaks seating next to Dolph.  
Hei! He spoke looking into his phone. You don't speak much do you ..... Dean asked.

Yeah! Dolph responded.

Can I get your number.. he said.

No.. Dolph responded.

But why? 

Because I don't want to.  
But I just asked.

Because I know guys like you just because your a big time music producer you think you can get any guy you want to spread their legs for you well Im not gonna be one of your victims and he went back to his phone.

Wow! Feisty.. 

I will get your digits Dolph and you will go out with me.

Dolph chuckled in your dreams he said as he stood up.

Dean just smiled and he made a mental note to get Dolph's number.


End file.
